Close Encounters of the Anime Kind
by RedRainStar
Summary: Jenna is just a normal kid, until the arrival of some very strange but familiar characters... Rated T. Ah, it's probs not in the T section, but I have to cos of the mild violence that may occur...
1. Chapter 1: It begins

"Yeah!" I cheered. "You go Yugi!"

"Jenna!" My mother yelled from the other room. "Stop shouting!"

"But Mum! Yugi and Yami just wupped Kaiba's butt big style!" I complained, pausing the Youtube video. I heard my mother sigh.

"I don't have a clue what your talking about dear..." And she ordered me off the computer for the night.

I know, it's sad. But I have to admit it. I'm a YU-GI-OH! Super-fan. I drive my parents crazy. My room is filled with the memorabilia, manga, and trading cards.

I ran up to my room and jumped onto my bed, sending Duel Cards flying everywhere. I gathered them up, and rifled through them until I found my favourite. Dark Magician Girl. Dark Magician Girl was my best card. I had one so many duels at school with it, earning me more, rarer cards, like the Red Eyes Black Dragon. It was my dream to own a Blue Eyes, but that dream seemed distant. I only got my cards by beating people at school, and no-one at school owned a Blue Eyes. But I was content with my deck. I had just the right balance of Monster, Magic, Spell and Trap cards. I knew I could always rely on it. Well... Maybe not always. It didn't help me much when... it happened.

It was around two in the morning. I couldn't help myself. Yugi... Wait, let me explain. If you've never watched YU-GI-OH! Here's a breakdown.

Yugi Muto is a shorter than normal high school student. His grandfather gave him a puzzle following his trip to Egypt. It took Yugi 8 years to complete. When he did complete it, the Millennium Puzzle (which is it's name) released a spirit, which had been trapped within it for 5,000 years. Yugi's body became host to this spirit, otherwise known as Yami,The King of Games, an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, which takes over Yugi's body in times of stress. This "stress" usually happens during a card game known as Duel Monsters, where monsters depicted on cards come to life with the help of super advanced holograms.

Now, I was up to the point in the show where Yugi, with the help of Yami, had just defeated their arch rival, Seto Kaiba, in his own Duel Monsters tournament. Now, they were about to fight a man named Marik, who had been taken over by an evil spirit trapped inside of his own Millennium Item, called the Millennium Rod. Get it?

This was the most exciting duel the two had ever had to face, and I really really needed to see it. So, quietly as I could, I snuck downstairs, and turned on the computer. Of course, I knew what was going to happen. It was obvious. And I had read about it online. I'd read about all of it online. I knew exactly what was going to happen in the end of the whole series. But reading wasn't the same as seeing it happen.

_Yami stepped out of the door. Yugi appeared next to him in his spirit form._

"_It's so unfair! Why does this have to happen? To Joey of all people! He was so close_..._" He wailed, falling to his knees beside the Pharaoh._

"_I know Yugi. But we have to keep fighting. For Joey's sake."_

_There was silence for a moment, before the Pharaoh punched the wall._

"_Why is this so confusing!"_

The setting switched to the top of the Kaiba Corp. Duel Tower.

"_Yugi Muto has one minute to arrive." The referee declared._

_Marik nodded confidently._

"Come on Yugi! Where are you?" I muttered.

"_Will Yugi Muto please proceed to the duelling arena!"_

"Yugi! Come on!" I said worriedly.

The time ticked slowly on.

"_If that fool doesn't want to show up, that's fine by me." Marik snorted._

_BAM! Time was up._

"_Since Yugi Muto didn't arrive on the time, he is disqualified! The winner is Marik Ishtar!"_

"WHAT?" I thought. "That was NOT meant to happen!"

A comment sprang up below the video.

"That was a lame ending to the show."

"That sucks!" Said another.

"What happened to Yugi?"

"I bet the Pharaoh went emo and ended it."

"Fail of an ending." Said yet another. I read them with confusion. That was not the end! It couldn't be!

I quickly went onto Wikipedia, and typed in the show name. The long article I was familiar with popped up. I scrolled down to the end. It read:

"_Yugi is last seen in the hallway of the Kaiba Corp. blimp, conversing with the Pharaoh prior to their duel with Marik. When they do not show up to duel, Marik is announced to winner. Many fans find this a weak, boring, and frankly confusing ending. No mention is ever made of Joey, Tristan, Tea or the others again, while the series ends with Marik ruling the world. Many discussions have been made, wondering what led to Yugi's shock disappearance, most believing he couldn't take the pressure, and committed suicide... "_

Suicide? No... It couldn't be... that wasn't the end. The Pharaoh still had his whole past to uncover! No! NO!

"We have to stay strong. The only way Joey will recover is if we win this duel." came a deep voice from behind me.

"Yeah. But... it's hard to see him like that." said a younger voice.

"I understand. But I just need to know that you're going to do this with me Yugi."

"Of course I am Yami. We'll fight till the very end!"

I slowly swivelled my chair round. Two figures stood before me, one taller than the others. They wore identical dark blue outfits, with high collars and dark shirts. They both had almost the same hair too. It was spiky and black, edged with dark magenta, and framed with a spiky blond fringe. The only deference was that the taller one had extra blond streaks through 3 of the black spikes. The only other weird thing about them, (apart from them just appearing suddenly in the back room) was that they were almost completely see-through. I could see the book case right behind them. Like ghosts.

"What the heck!" I breathed. The two figures stopped talking, and slowly turned their heads towards me. They both had dark purple eyes, the smaller one's eyes being much larger than the taller's. And right now, they were both widened in fear and surprise.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know you

**Me: Hi there! This is...**

**Yami: For Ra's sake get on with it!**

**Yugi: Don't be so rude!**

**Yami: Screw the rules, I'm Pharaoh!**

**Yugi: Maybe, but that doesn't entitle you to be rude to people!**

**Me: Moving swiftly onwards... This is Chapter two! I forgot to say in the last chapter, I don't own Yugioh, or any of the characters in it.**

**Yami: Too right you don't!**

**Yugi: Do you want a time-out mister? When did you get so mean?**

**Me: Enjoy... If you can stand these two arguing a lot... Trust me, it is gonna happen. x**

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" The 3 of us screamed. The door to the back room opened, and my mother and father burst in, wearing their dressing gowns and slippers.

"Jenna! What are you doing up so early!" My father demanded.

"Can you... not...see...them..." I glanced from my parents to the two in the corner.

"This is ridiculous! This is turning into an obsession! Get to bed young lady! And don't let me catch you doing it again!"

I pelted up the stairs to my room, dived onto my bed and squeezed my eyes shut.

"It's just a dream... only a dream..." I reassured myself. It didn't work.

"Why do you have a poster of us on your wall?" Said the younger voice. I sat up quickly. The smaller one was examining my YU-GI-OH! Poster, while the taller was sat upon the end of my bed.

"You're Yugi Muto," I stuttered.

"Yeah. Who want to know?" Yugi nodded.

"And you're the Pharaoh Yami!" I pointed to the person at the end of the bed.

"How do you know about that?" He asked in shock.

"I know all about you!"

Yugi and the Pharaoh exchanged glances.

"Do you work for Marik?"

"As if!" I laughed. "You guys are awesome! I don't want to kill you!"

"Maybe not. But do you want to steal the Millennium Puzzle?" Yami asked suspiciously. That's when I noticed the thick silver chain around each of their necks. Hung on the end was a gold, upside down pyramid, with a raised up eye emblem on it.

"No way! I'm not taking to Puzzle off you. Relax!" Yugi sat next to his friend.

"So, what DO you want with us? Why did you bring us here?"

"I didn't. One minute, you were in the show, and the next, you were right here!" I argued.

The two frowned in confusion.

"What show?"

_'Dammit!' _I thought. _'They don't know their cartoons! Why should they? If someone told me I was a cartoon, I'd think they were crazy too!"_

"It's a documentary show."

"Wow! We've got a documentary show?" Yugi gasped in delight. I nodded.

"Yeah! You guys are ever so popular!"

Yami moved his gaze to the poster. "So how can they see me? When I've not switched with Yugi and all."

I thought for a moment. "Um, latest technology. They, umm, take peoples brain patterns and, ah, put them together to show who their, y'know, talking to. They do it with little kids to study imaginary friends, and the effect it has on their brain. And stuff." I didn't realise how quickly I could think up a lie like that.

"But I'm not imaginary."

Wow! He believed me! It was a miracle!

"It's the same principal really."

Yugi sighed, and leant back against the wall. "Not much we can do now though is there?"

The Pharaoh frowned. "We need to get back asap. If not Marik will..."

"Hate to break it to you, but he has. Taken over the world,that is."

"NO!" Yami and Yugi exclaimed. I nodded gravely.

"I'm so sorry guys." Yugi bit his lip.

"Joey... Tristan, Tea! No no no..." He put his head over his knees. Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder comfortingly.

My mother yelled for me to go to sleep. The Pharaoh agreed, as he and Yugi needed to talk anyway. So I put my head down and fell asleep, being lulled to sleep by Yugi sobs.

When I awoke the next morning, I was surprised to still see them there. Yugi was curled up on my couch, the Pharaoh sitting cross-legged next to him, resting his head on the wall and using his jacket as a cushion.

"I was hoping it was all a dream." I said quietly. Yami opened one violet eye.

"Yeah." He sat up, and stretched, his jacket falling down the side of the couch onto a pile of my YU-GI-OH! Graphic novels. He picked up the first volume of YU-GI-OH!, and examined it curiously. "Since when was I 'A master gambler who recklessly challenges evil-doers to Shadow Games of life and death,'?

"They like to change the storyline to make the book more interesting. You're kinda evil-ish in the first few books. Yugi softens you down."

Yami smiled. "Yes. Yugi's young spirit and pure mind help me to stay off the Mind Crushing."

I laughed.

"You do a lot worse than Mind Crushing in that book."

"What do you mean?" Yami began. Just then,Yugi stirred next to him, and rolled of the edge of the sofa. I giggled, and Yami lifted him back up.

"Good Morning Yugi,"

Yugi rubbed his eyes. "Are we still here?"

"Unfortunately, my friend." Yami confirmed.

"What is that supposed to mean!" I protested.

"Don't take it personally. Yami says stuff like that all the time."

"That isn't fair!"

I laughed again. Those two were so funny! After their short lived argument, we became better acquainted. I introduced myself and the other two proceeded to tell their story so far. I knew it off by heart already, but I listened anyway. It was fun to hear it from their point of view.

"Jenna! Are you getting for school?" My mum yelled.

"Yeah!" I replied. I dragged my school uniform out of the wardrobe.

"Hey, that looks like the Domino High girls uniform," Yugi said in surprise. "Except it's blue."

I nodded. "Yeah. Kids my school got the chance to design the school uniforms once. Me and the nerd herd all designed an Japanese sailor suit. And the boy's uniform is just like the Domino High male outfit. So you guys should fit right in. If anyone could see you..." I sighed.

Yugi and Yami glanced at each other uncomfortably. "Do you want us to come Jenna?"

"Do you want to hang around here all day where the only thing to do is read comics about your own life?" I replied. Yugi grinned.

"I never thought I'd say this but, let's go to school."

**Me: So that's Chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Yami: You still haven't explained about The Mind Crushing!**

**Me: You do not want to know, trust me.**

**Yami: … … **

**Yugi: Wise choice.**

**Me: Please review with ways to make it better, and stay tuned for Chapter three! **


	3. Chapter 3: Cara and the Crap Blaster

**Me: Welcome to Chapter 3! I though about splitting this one into two parts, but I wanted to keep you entertained until next week end, which is probs the next chance I'll get to upload stuff. **

**Yami: Yahoo! Penalty Games!**

**Yugi: You just gave away most of the plot!**

**Me: Oh dear... read on to find out what their talking about! Enjoy!**

It was lunch break. My friends called me over to one of the tables in our playground. Yugi and Yami had patiently sat through my classes, but were glad of a break.

"Do you have your cards Jen?" My friend Will asked. I nodded, dug in my bag, and produced my

YU-GI-OH! Cards.

"I didn't know you played Duel Monsters," Yugi said.

"I have all the other memorabilia, so I've gotta have these too." I whispered.

"I am so gonna beat you today," He said, unfolding the paper mat.

Yami asked where the Duel Disks where. I told him we preferred to play vintage style. The two found that amusing, but didn't complain.

"I play Queen's Knight in attack mode." I began.

"And then you'll summon King's Knight and sacrifice them to play your Dark Magician Girl, right?" Yugi interrupted.

"Ah, no, cos you only need to sacrifice one monster for Dark Magician Girl. But I was going to summon Jack's Knight as well as King's Knight and summon Red Eyes when I find it."

"You won't find it soon, let me warn you. It's almost at the bottom of your deck. " Yami said.

"Yami! Using the Millennium Eye to look into her deck is bad!" Yugi scolded.

"Ooh I'm scared!" The Pharaoh replied sarcasticly.

"Don't even joke about that Yami! You can't tell her how to win!"

"Says the boy who told her to play Dark Magician Girl."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. My friends jumped.

"Wow, you sure are tetchy today Jen," Will said in surprise. "It's your turn by the way."

"I play..."

"Activate Queen's Knight's special ability and summon King's Knight!" Yugi urged.

"She can't do it _now_. She should have done it earlier!"

"She can so!"

"She can't."

"She CAN!"

"Yugi, I've been playing it for over 5000 years. I _think _I know what I'm doing!"

"You played with blocks of enchanted stone!"

I stood up from the table, making my chair crash to the ground.

"I can't play if you're going to be like this!"

Will looked hurt, and asked what he'd done. I ignored him, and proceeded to have a massive rage fight with the other two. (which must've looked ridiculous, because my friends couldn't see them.) The argument sort of consisted of three phrased; Get on with the duel, be quiet, and you're making a fool of yourself. The latter two applying to all three of us. I sat down at my chair again, but before I could continue the duel, the bell rang for classes. We packed up, and decided to forfeit that game, which really ticked me off. And what's worse, all my friends ignored me for the rest of the day. SO as you can understand, I was NOT happy.

I trudged my way along a quiet, tree-lined street from school, the earphones of my Ipod in my ears, and the music on full blast so I couldn't hear the two boys talking. I could tell they were trying to apologise, so I decided to make them sweat. Make them PAY. I don't take losing easily if it's not my fault. _Especially_ if it wasn't my fault.

Yugi kept coming up to me and making silly faces. Yami pulled him back, and it looked like this was telling him off. I tried to not laugh, but it was quite hard. I pulled out my earphones, and turned to face them. They went silent, and Yugi went a light pink colour.

"We're sorry Jen," Yami began at last. "We're just so used to..."

"Don't make excuses Pharaoh," I interrupted him. He seemed surprised, but looked down at his feet awkwardly. I turned around, and started walking again. "and your both wrong. Queen's Knight can't summon King's Knight in this world." I looked back at them and grinned. They both released a sigh of relief and ran to catch up with me.

And so went the days. The boys came with me to school, and then we all hung out afterwards. I got some awesome tips from them on how to play Duel Monsters even better. It was great. I felt I had never been happier. I had always wanted friends like Yugi and Yami. It's not that my friends were rubbish, it was just... we weren't what you would call the popular group. Every day was a constant struggle to prove myself to everyone. But with Yugi and Yami, it didn't matter. We could just be ourselves, and not worry about anyone else. And for once in my life, I felt like I could belong.

"Do you know who I think you look like?" Yugi said one day as we sat on the swings in the local park. "Bakura."

"Bakura! Oh how did I know you would say that?" I wailed. You see, I tried to dye my hair blonde . My natural colour is black, and I've hated it for ages. But I used to much of the bleach-y stuff and... I made my hair white. No really, it is white.

"But don't you agree Yami?" Yami, who was leaning against the swing frame, arms folded in their trademark position, gave a small smile.

"Yeah."

"Nyeh! No fair!"

"You just need the Millennium Ring, and you could be twins." Yami grinned.

We argued and laughed like this for the next couple of minutes, until I heard a noise at the entrance to the park. It was Cara, a very large and very scary girl a few years above me. She and her posse of cohorts spend their time flushing the heads of the newcomers down the staff toilets, and terrorising the other pupils. So, as you may have guessed, I wasn't so pleased to see her. Especially since she had some of her nasty friends with her too.

"Talking to yourself are we Gemma?" She sneered, walking over to the swings.

"It's Jenna, actually."

"Like I give a damn." She said, plonking her large behind on the swing that Yugi happened to be sitting on. He passed right through her, just as a ghost would do. He stood up, and made a face.

"Shall we go Jen?" Yami asked. I nodded and turned to leave.

"Don't be so rude Gemma!" I was stopped in my tracks by two of her burly pals. "Leaving without saying goodbye is such bad manners!"

"Good bye then." I said, a panic growing inside of me. The boys seemed to feel it too, worried expressions flashing across their face.

"Aw, you're no fun!" Cara complained, twisting her wiry hair in-between her chubby fingers. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see some of her gang twisting the swings around the central crossbar, making them out of the reach of almost everyone else. "The party's just about to begin!"

"Heh, yeah, well, I'm really busy. Homework and all..." I tried to push past, but bounced off one of the gang members. Cara stood up from the swing, and the sound of her knuckles cracking sounded worse than the sound of lightning.

Yugi muttered something slightly undignified under his breath, and the Pharaoh's eyes narrowed into thin slits .

"Can I inflict a Penalty Game on her?" He asked darkly. "I could make her become entwined in the chains of the swings. Or make her head become permanently stuck in a toilet..."

I raised my hand. "That won't be necessary."

"But you're our honorary guest Gemma. You can't leave _now_." Cara whispered menacingly. Before I

knew it, I was backed up against the climbing wall, Cara's hand gripping my shirt, and her rancid breath tickling my face.

"What did I ever do to you?" I murmured. I tried to sound strong, but only succeeded in making my voice go up a few octaves.

"Nothing. I just enjoy torturing people." She raised her fist, and I braced myself. But I didn't get the impact. It all happened so fast. I felt a cold shudder past through me. All my muscles burned, and I felt light headed. Multi-colours whizzed before my eyes. I thought I was going to pass out, but I regathered myself. Only it wasn't technically me.

"**Ok Cara, back off!"** I said, in a voice I hardly recognised. It definitely wasn't mine. I was deep and high all at the same time, like multiple people were talking all at once. Then I realised it. More than one person was speaking. Yugi and Yami... _were inside me._

**Me: Did you like it? Huh huh?**

**Yami: Not really. There was no Penalty Games.**

**Yugi: You got close to one!**

**Yami: It's not the same... Ah the good old days...**

**Yugi: Ut-oh. Epic nostalgia moment...**

**Me: Please leave a reveiw on the way out! x**


	4. Chapter 4: The Library Encounter

**Me: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this up! I started a new school, and I've had loads of homework, and it's all really hectic. I also had a big Shakespeare play, so that took up a load of time. I love Shakespeare! Could be my next fan fic, who knows? How's a Yugioh/Shakespeare crossover sound to you guys? It's a possibility!**

**But I'm here now, with Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

"Jen? Wake up! Jen?" Sounded the Pharaoh's voice from above me.

"I hope we didn't go too far this time," Yugi wheezed. I sat up and rubbed my throbbing head.

"Oh, you're ok!" Yami said brightly.

"Ok? OK?" I yelled, but it just made my head worse. Yugi was sitting at the bottom of the climbing wall, head in-between his legs. He looked up, and his face looked deadly pale.

"Close your eyes and breath slowly," He advised me. I did so, and a few moments later, my headache was subsiding.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"Was there lots of multi-colours and cold shudders and stuff like that?" Yugi asked.

"That's beside the point!"

"It's not actually." Yugi persisted. "Did it happen?" I nodded.

"At least we know we got through properly," Yami shrugged.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF OBELISK DID YOU TAKE ME OVER FOR?" I screamed. The two boys looked down, and mumbled some stuff about protecting me.

"Protecting me?"

"I'm used to taking over for Yugi when he's in trouble!" The Pharaoh protested.

"Oh, so it was your idea was it?"

"It was both our ideas actually wise girl!"

There was silence for a minute. Then I sighed. "What did you do to her?"

"Punched her," Yami muttered.

"Right in the face!" Yugi cheered, before crumpling from a warning look by his friend.

"At least it wasn't a Penalty Game, I suppose." I stood up, and dusted myself off. "Now lets go home."

I was the talk of the school the next day. Everyone wanted to talk to the girl who defeated Cara the school bully. Boys came up and randomly shook my hand, and girls invited me to sit at the lunch table with them. It was amazing.

It was amazing right up until the middle of my algebra class. I was working away, when Mr. Harper,

the school librarian poked his head through the door.

"Jenna Williams? Can you come with me please?"

I thought it was something to do with the fact that I hadn't returned my book on Egyptian history yet, but it was far far worse than that.

Mr. Harper lead me to the graphic novel section. (yes, we have a graphic novel section in our school library) To my surprise, three policemen sat on the small chairs, one of them flicking through the fourth volume of YU-GI-OH! Duellist.

"Sit," He said, placing the book on his lap. "My name is P.C Piper." I sat down nervously. Yami and Yugi glanced at me uncomfortably.

"You are Jenna Williams right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes sir," If I hadn't been so nervous, I would have said something more humorous.

"I am here to charge you on account of grievous bodily harm to a minor."

"Huh what?" I gaped. One of the other policemen held up a picture of Cara.

"Do you recognise this girl?" He questioned.

"Cara? Yeah, I know her. The one who stuffed my head down the loo on my first day." The policeman put the picture down on the desk and produced another one. This time, Cara wasn't in a so wonderful state. Her face was crooked and covered in blood. Her arm was in a plaster, and both legs were levitated. She was wearing a white hospital gown, and was surrounded by cards and flowers.

"Whoa! That looks serious!" I sympathised. P.C Piper nodded.

"Yes, very serious." The men stared at me for a few moments.

"You're not... You don't think that _I _ did that?"

The men nodded gravely.

"That's just ridiculous!" I tried to laugh, but another panic was rising in my chest. I looked over at the two boys, who quickly became very interested in the dots on the carpet.

"The victim has a broken nose, six fractured ribs, and both legs broken," The third constable announced from a list stuck on the clip board in front of him.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" With out waiting for an answer, I got up, and went to the other side of the library, where on I proceeded to do some interrogating of my own.

"There is something the two of you are not telling me," I hissed. "You said you only punched her!"

"That _is_ all we did!" Yugi protested. "Look, you're deck began to go crazy in your pocket, and we couldn't stop her..." I frowned. Yami calmed Yugi down and commenced the story.

"We managed to break her nose, but she still came at us fighting. Then your deck began to shine. We took it out, and turned over the top card,"

I rummaged in my blazer pocket, and removed my deck. The card sitting on top was Magician's Valkyria. "Before we knew it, she had peeled herself off the card, and was blasting the crap out of Cara with her sceptre."

I was shocked. "So you're telling me that she did this?"

Yugi nodded. "Then all Cara's friends picked her up and ran off, and we let go of your body. You woke up soon afterwards."

I sighed. How was I meant to explain that to the policemen?

I made my way back to the constables, and sat down.

"I'm sorry about that sir. Can I now give my side of the story?" They gave consent, so I told them. Everything. No lies, the complete truth. When I had finished, the three of them sat in silence for many awkward minutes. "Please sir, you have to believe me." I begged. P.C Piper nodded slowly.

"So, you're in cahoots with the main characters in this book?" He held up the book he'd been reading earlier.

"You could put it that way sir, yes."

The constable looked at his colleges in worry. "This confirms my fears." He picked up his radio. "Piper here. It's another one. Call the ABC unit. And some back up too. It's one of the worst cases I've seen."

My eyes widened. What was going on? Yugi shouted in outrage, prompting Yami to hold the boy's shoulders in restraint. Everything else was a blur, but I found myself in a van, all the pupils in the playground staring at me in disbelief. I curled up against the window, and as we drove away, I burst into tears. Yugi put his arm around my shoulder, and Yami stared out the other window, face set like flint. The ride was mostly silent, until Yami put a question to me.

"Jenna? Is Magician's Valkyria your favourite card by any chance?"

I shook my head. No, Dark Magician Girl was my favourite card. The Pharaoh asked why, and I replied that she just was. Dark Magician Girl was cool.

"I considered making Magician's Valkyria my favourite card once. I feel like I want her to be, but I don't want to abandon Dark Magician Girl either, y'know?"

Yami nodded, and turned back to the window.

Sooner than I'd expected, the van stopped. We were in the centre of town of town. Before us stood a large grey building, which I had often passed on my way to school. Many a time I had wondered what it was for, and now it seemed I was going to find out.

I was led out of the van, up the steps, and into the hall way of the building. It was clean and fresh. The walls were white, and there was a plush red carpet guiding visitors to a small polished wood desk, where a young female receptionist with an annoyingly bright smile was sitting. Despite the good first impressions, I still had an uneasy feeling about what was still to come.

The third policeman, who had hardly said anything in our interview, showed me to a seat.

"Stay here," He commanded. "Your parents have been informed, and will be here shortly."

"But what's going to happen?" I begged, desperate for answers. The policeman smiled, almost menacingly.

"Let's just say, things may not be looking good for those cartoon friends of yours. You've all got an appointment with the doctor."

**Me: Oh, I do love cliffhangers! Yay for cliffhangers! And if you're wondering where Yami and Yugi are, I've locked them in the closet until I finish writing Chapter 5, because I can't stand all their interruptions. So ya... If you review, I might let them out early...**

**See you all soon! Oh wait no you won't. My dad is away right now, so me and my mum are going away to Belgium. But I'll try to get Chapter 5 up as soon as I can after that. SO bye!x**


	5. Chapter 5: Jenna gets counciling

**Me: 'Ello! I've missed you guys! I'm sorry! I just had exams and stuff on. My life has been really hectic right now! But look who's back!**

**Yami: Oh I'm ecstatic to be back pal...**

**Yugi: Yay! (looks at Yami) I mean... uh yeah, whatever.**

**Yami: We were stuck in that cupboard for too long girly, and you need to pay! **

**Me: N-No! Don't hurt me! I tell you what! You can do the disclaimer! Yeah! Go!**

**Yami: RedScarfLuxio does not own Me, or Yugi, or any character in Yugioh at all. **

**Yugi: Or in Ouran High School Host Club!**

**Me: You're gonna ruin it! Grr... Anyhoo, enjoy chapter 5! **

My parents were not best pleased when they finally arrived. My dad especially not. He was purple in the face, and gave me a 20 minute lecture on how this kind of thing was never tolerated when he was a boy, which in my opinion didn't matter, because he was a boy about 500 years ago. (seriously, my dad is really old.)

But then the dreaded moment came, when another satsuma orange assistant escorted us into the office.

I fondly nicknamed it "The cesspool of a doctor-dom", but it was really very clean. And white, like the hall. A middle aged man with dark hair and round glasses sat at a large mahogany desk, with lots of files strewn across it, and irritating ocean wave music playing on a ghetto-blaster in the background. He looked up and smiled. That was the worst bit. He had (again) perfect teeth.

"Hey there, dude," He drawled, as if trying to win me over with his cool teenage slang. I said nothing. He obviously caught onto the fact that his slang didn't work, and reverted to normal speech. "Sit down. My name is Doctor Mitchell. You can call me Dr. Mitch if it helps."

"What about b..." Yugi began, but Yami glowered at him.

"You must be Alice?"

"No." I frowned.

"You're not an Ouran High School one?" The doctor looked puzzled, but then brightened. "Oh sorry, wrong sheet." He leafed through the sheets. "Jennifer?"

My parents nodded. I looked at the boys. Yami was floating beside me as if he were sitting in an invisible chair, arms crossed and legs folded. Yugi was sitting cross-legged next to him.

"Now tell me Jenna...You do prefer Jenna don't you? Anyway, tell me, who is your friend?"

"What?" I replied. Dr. Mitch gave another irritating smile.

"Don't play games with me girl."

"I'm sorry, Jenna can be very stubborn." My mother apologised. "Tell the man what he wants to know."

"But I don't know what he wants to know!" I retorted. Dr. Mitch sighed.

"Maybe your parents will have more information. Mr and Mrs Williams, is your daughter familiar with the series 'YU-GI-OH!'?" He punctuated the title in the same way it was written.

"Is she ever!" My father laughed. "She has every piece of YU-GI-OH! Related tat in her room that you can imagine."

"A super fan..." The doctor mumbled, writing it down on a note pad. "And do you have any idea who her favourite character is? I would have said Bakura, since they look very alike, but we already have him."

The boys and I shot shocked looks at each other. What did he mean?

"It would have to be the main ones. She besotted with them."

"MUM!" I complained. The doctor stopped writing and looked up.

"Which main character?" He pressed.

"She's never been able to choose. Always both of them."

The doctor looked at me. "Jenna... Who is standing next to you?"

"What! Can you see them!" I yelped. Yami and Yugi stood us simultaneously in horror.

"Who are you're friends!" The doctor screamed.

"I don't..." I burst into a new flood of tears.

"Are Yami and Yugi standing next to you!" He yelled.

"YES! OK, YES THEY ARE! HAPPY NOW!" I sobbed. Yami placed his hand on my shoulder.

The doctor sighed,and finished writing on his note pad. He then looked up at my parents.

"Mr and Mrs Williams, I am sorry to inform you that your daughter has ABC."

"ABC?" My parent echoed.

"ABC. Animanga Brain-al Collision. One of the most common disorders in teenagers today. And," He said gravely. "Jenna here has one of the worst cases to date."

**Me: Yay another epic Cliff hanger! This chapter was gonna be layed out different, but hey... Anyway! It Christmas Holidays! (Well for me, cos I broke up on the 17****th****! ) So have a Happy Christmas all who celebrate it! And if you review, you get a biscuit in the shape of Yami's head!**

**Yami: Say what now! Who made my head into a biscuit?**

**Me: Bye bye now! **


	6. Chapter 6: The awkward moment when

**Me: Hellloooo guys! I'm sooooo sorry I havent uploaded in a while! Has it really been since Christmas?**

**Yami: You obviously need to be taught how to use a calendar.**

**Yugi: Will you quit being so rude! It's very annoying.**

**Yami; Sorry. It's just 4Kids never gave me a chance to be rude. I'm quite enjoying it actually. Hehe...**

**Me: You take far too much of an advantage of the fact I like you moody. Anyways... Ah, this is a kinda, lets an emotional chapter. I'm glad I made this a T. Not that it's that bad, I just don't know if a 9+ year old could take it. Maybe. Please enjoy Chapter 6! **

"Mr and Mrs Williams, I am sorry to inform you that your daughter has ABC."

"ABC?" My parent echoed.

"ABC. Animanga Brain-al Collision. One of the most common disorders in teenagers today. And," He said gravely. "Jenna here has one of the worst cases to date."

"I don't have a frikking disorder!" I shrieked.

"I'm afraid you do sweetheart," Dr. Mitch replied calmly. "Animanga Brain-al Collision results in over exposure to Anime cartoons or Manga comic books. We do have the western variety too, but their generally less violent."

"Don't make me sound like an animal!"

"The child affected watches too much of a show, and become so hooked that it is all they can think about, therefore resulting in hallucinations, generally of their favourite character. YU-GI-OH! Is one of our most common category's, as it's in the top three of most popular animé, and it comes in 4th in the manga section. Pokemon being 1st in the animé, as it's been running longer, and Naruto being 1st in manga. So really its not surprising that Jenna has made herself familiar with this particular show. But what I am concerned with is..." Here he turned and looked me up and down, "Is that BOTH the main characters are being envisaged. The normal is 1, even with the most extreme cases."

"You talk too much old man," I replied. My parents gasped. Dr. Mitch shook his head sadly.

"She's even taken on their language. You're lucky she didn't watch it in original Japanese. That would have been nasty." He looked at me again. "Do you ever experience headaches from these characters Jenna?"

" Iie, ga anata, chotto motto," (No, but you, a little more) I replied sullenly, proving that I did in fact know very good Japanese. Yami smirked, and Yugi put his hand to his mouth, trying to cover his giggles. Oh yeah. Note to self, Tell Y+Y that they can speak Japanese. That's gonna be awkward.

"Aa, so desu ka" (Oh, is that so?) He calmly retorted. I frowned, and sunk back into my chair.

"So," My father began. "What do you suggest we should do?"

The doctor pushed his glasses up his nose again solemnly. "Of course, she'll need treatment."

"Treatment? " I shouted in shock.

"Sweet Ra," Yami breathed, putting his head in his hand. Yugi bit his lip, looking like a scared rabbit. Which is what I felt like right now. A scared little bunny. About to be roasted over an open spit. With all the garnishes. Bar the sauces. And... um well, you get it right?

"Maybe you should step out of the room just now Jenna," Dr. Mitch smiled. I resisted the urge to stick my fingers up at him. Unlike me, I know, but desperate times call for desperate measures. So I kicked him in the shin. And ran.

I ran right out the office, out the building, down the street. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. I just wanted to leave, escape it all.

I collapsed some time later into the grass in my local park,(The same one that Cara and I had our little misunderstanding in) which wasn't bad going. Had to be a 20 minute sprint at least. I lay face down in the unkempt grass and sobbed my heart out. This day was going like crap. Complete and utter crap. It was like I had a giant splinter impaled in my heart, and it was getting deeper.

Suddenly I felt something cushion me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. Yami's own amethyst eyes met with mine. I felt my cheeks heat. I opened my mouth, but I was stopped.

"Shhh..." Yami whispered quietly. "Lean on me. You'll feel better." I leant against his chest, sniffling back my last tears. Yugi sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry Jen. I'm sorry we brought this upon you."

I shook my head. "Don't be. The two of you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. No, listen," I interrupted a potential comment from Yugi. "I don't want treatment. I know you need to get home, but you must've been brought here for a reason, and I want to help you find it. I-I need you guys. Please don't feel like it's your fault. I-I-," I broke into tears again. Yami rubbed my hair.

"S'ok Jen. We'll be here as long as you need us."

Suddenly our "conversation" (of such) was interrupted.

"What's she doing?"

I looked round and met a crowd of my school friends staring at me, obviously just finished for the day.

"Oh, hey guys," I sat up a bit.

"What happened to you Jenna?" Will murmured.

"Is that why you were pulled out of class?" My friend Ella asked gently.

"Yeah, how old is this guy?" Another class mate asked.

"Under aged relationships. I never thought you'd sink so low mate. Sick."

"Say what now?" I frowned.

"Who's your boyfriend?"

Then it hit me. I glanced at Yami. Come to think of it, he looked a bit more... solid. I put my hand up to his face, and slapped it.

"Holy Obelisk Jenna!" Yami yelped in pain. "That freaking HURT!"

I jumped to my feet, and my friends gasped. "Where'd he go!" "He's vanished!"

I looked about, bunny mode creeping back. My friends were backing away.

"What is this?" Will trembled.

"Who ARE you?" Ella said quietly.

"Guys, I'm Jenna," I replied, stepping forward.

"No. Not the Jen we knew." And with that, they ran off. I was too shocked to shout, to tell them to come back, to apologise. I swivelled back to the boys.

"You can-" Yami began, clutching his cheek.

"I can make you real."

**Yami: What the heck mate?**

**Me: Oh I couldn't resist!**

**Yugi: I blush for you Yami, since you act to macho to do it yourself.**

**Yami: There had better not be any more of that.**

**Me: No no, not this season. But just wait 'til Season Two! Oh boy that's gonna be good! And I also just realised that your romance is here in time for Valentines Day! How sweet!**

**Yami: Shut it!**

**Me: I'm only teasing! I hoped you enjoyed that, and I will upload soon promise! And I'm gonna do a YGOTAS special! (maybe. probs) Obviously a bit toned down. It is a T after all. Bye bye! Special Dark Magician cookie if you review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Ok So you

**Me: HELLO! I'm here with a very early update. It's 20 past midnight where I am.**

**Yami: Don't remind me… I'm exhausted.**

**Me: Yawww, is lickle pharohy warohy sleepy?**

**Yami: Shut, the heck up…**

**Yugi: I play DMG!**

**Yami: He talks in his sleep ignore him.**

**Me: Oooohhhhkkkkaaaayyyy…. Anyway, thanks to ShakespeareSchoolGirl for letting me use her computer! (I'm at her house for a major writing ) Please enjoy chapter 7!**

We ran home as fast as we could. I didn't want to stand staring at someone who wasn't there for another further 20 minutes. I pulled the guys behind the shed.

"Yugi," I commanded. "Give me your arm." He obediently held it out. I reached out my hand and touched it. A hardly noticeable shiver of colour snaked its way up his arm and spread like a pool of ink through his whole body. It was subtle enough to me, but if you can't see the guy…well that's a Grandpa Moto style heart attack right there. I used my free hand and slapped him hard across the cheek, the same as I'd done with Yami, resulting in a word I didn't know was an entry in Yugi's dictionary. "Sorry mate, but it was only fair."

"I concur," Yami nodded, pulling a piece of holly from his star-fish like hair. "Who knew you could slap like that?"

"That's four years of karate for you," I laughed. Yami grinned.

"We have a dangerous girl on our hands partner,"

"Even more dangerous than Mai?" Yugi quizzed.

"Is Mai dangerous?"

"She is to Joey." Yugi giggled.

"And Valon." I commented, but suddenly realised my mistake.

"Who?" The two asked simultaneously.

"No-one!" I blurted. "Let's go inside."

I opened my eyes. Inky darkness greeted me. I blinked, and my vision corrected. It was the middle of the night, and I was in my room. The "discussion" I'd had with my parents that night had not been pleasant. I sat up and looked around. Yami and Yugi were asleep on my couch, leant against my walls as they had been the first day I met them… Wait… No... I squinted. Where were they?

A faint blue-ish glow was coming from the computer room. I pressed my back to the wall, and strained my ears to hear what the voices were saying.

"_I'm sorry Joey…" Yami whispered. "This is the hardest decision I've ever had to make…"_

_There was a short pause. "S'ok mate." Joey replied. "Do it."_

"_Joey…" Yugi sniffed. He looked to his partner, who nodded._

"_Joey, it's been an honour. Dark Magician, attack!" _

_With a loud flash and a drained bleep, the duel was over._

"_We have our champion! Yugi Moto!"_

"YUGI MOTO!" I screamed, bursting into the room. The two boys jumped, their eyes big with terror.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Yugi bowed his head multiple times, Japanese cultural politeness style. Yami didn't say anything. He just looked at me, his violet eyes boring into mine. It was no use though. I ALWAYS win staring matches. He broke my gaze.

"What do you think you are doing?" I demanded.

"When you mentioned that guy earlier, and then covered it up… It was too suspicious Jen." Yami said quietly.

"I still had some solidness in my hand from earlier, so we used it to access your computer." Yugi added.

"You had every episode on your Favourites list." There was an awkward silence. "You didn't tell us Jenna."

I hit the off button on the computer. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"What hurt us more is the fact you didn't tell the truth." Yami sighed.

"That we're not part of some documentary show. We're a thought, and successful idea out of some Japanese guy's mind." Yugi said bitterly.

"No!" I turned to them angrily. "No! You-are-so-much-more! Not just to me, to millions and millions of people out there world wide! You've been translated into about 30 languages! You have a TGC! I've even seen a deck chair with your face on it! In Italy! You're not just an idea! You are every thing to the fan base!"

"You see. We've been _translated_. You don't get it Jen! WE ARE A SHOW! The minute people get bored of us, we're out of here!" Yugi yelled, tears forming in the corner of his anime eyes.

"Partner…" Yami placed his hand on his shoulder. "Even if we _are_ an anime show, we still have a purpose. We're here for a reason, and we've gotta find out what it is, no matter what happens. You have to believe me when I say I'm upset, but really Yugi. Don't let it hold you back. You never back down from a fight, no matter how hard it is. Please partner."

Yugi looked to his friend, and then to me. "Ok," He sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Yami batted him lightly on the chin with his fist.

"That's it mate!" He grinned. Yugi laughed a little, and I smiled.

"C'mon, let's…" I turned back to the door, and face planted right into my dressing-gown clad father. "Oh crap…" I murmured. "That's not good."

"No," My dad replied menacingly. "It's really not…"

**Me:*evil cackle* I just luvvvvvv my cliff hangers!**

**ShakespeareSchoolGirl: I just knewwwwwww you'd say that!**

**Yami: Holy freaking Slifer! When did she get here!**

**SSG: You obviously have eye problems, cos I've been here since the beginning of the chapter. It is my house, and it is my laptop.**

**Yugi: I like cheese! (he's asleep still btw.)**

**Me: Sigh… what a strange child… ahem 17 year old adolescent male… Ok hope you enjoyed that!**

**Yami: What's the review prize this time? A deck chair with my face on ti?**

**Me: NO, but I really did see that on holiday in Italy. Really did! Ok, no prize this time but I know you love me enough to review regardless! XXX**


	8. Chapter 8: Duel Time!

**Me: Chapter 8 people! Yayz!**

**Yugi: Yay!**

**Yami: Woo...**

**Me: Honestly, be more enthusiastic Yami. Your so nasty! Anyhoo, I have a new Yugioh story planned. I really like it. If any of you have ever read "Broken" by Wedjwat (um, did I spell that right? *shot*) it's similar, but I didn't steal anything! I came up with it before I read it! I need a title though. I may post it after this is done... Ok enjoy the chapter! It's a goodun!**

I was banned off the computer. Permanently. For, like, ever.

I felt horrible. Not because I'd lost the computer. Because the boys knew. And they found out in the hardest way. Alone. Which is how I felt right now.

I collapsed back onto my bed, face down. Yami sat next to me, and patted my shoulder. I felt a shiver course through me as his hand passed through me.

"Yami? How come your hand just went through me, and you've hugged me before without that happening?" I asked.

"I wondered that myself," Yugi agreed, sitting shoulder to shoulder with his friend. (They really were the same height, now that you looked closely. Yami just had better posture, which made him about a foot taller) "I think we can only touch you if you want us to. Oh... that sounded weird." He blushed.

"We know what you mean Yugi." Yami ruffled Yugi's hair playfully. Yugi giggled and pushed him, prompting Yami to grind his knuckles into his head in that random boyish way. It's probably the closest guys get to a hug. Proper hugs, not like, man hugs, where they pat each other on the back for 5 minutes.

"Jenna, get some sleep. You need it after today." Yami advised. I nodded, and almost as soon as my head touched the pillow, darkness overcame me.

"Yami? Do you think Jen will be ok?"

I opened my eyes. A yellow, sandstone-brick wall met my gaze. I jumped up quickly, rounded the wall, and immediately lept back. Yami and Yugi were sat together on the edge of some stone steps. Yami was leant back, eyes closed, and Yugi was leant over, chin cupped in his unusually large hands.

"I think she'll cope," Yami replied after a moment. "I'm just concerned that she might..." His dark purple eyes snapped open, and he flipped with lightning speed onto his heels, one hand out to steady himself.

"Pharaoh? What's-" Yugi began, but Yami put his finger to his lips.

"I can sense another spirit here..." He frowned. "Stay back." There was a strange bleeping noise, and out of no where, a duel disk fashioned on his right arm. He reached around his side, and pulled out his deck from the pouch hanging at his hip, and quickly slotted them into place.

"Come out! Where are you?"

"We're not afraid!" Yugi added, which was clearly a lie on his part. I took a breath and stepped around the wall.

"He-ey guys." I waved. Yami's face softened, and Yugi gave a sigh of relief.

"Jenna! Don't scare us like that."

"Sorry boys. Pharaoh? Are we in your soul room?"

Yami nodded, standing up and shaking his legs out. "Yup. Though, I don't know how you got here."

"My guess is a good as yours mate." I eyed his duel disk jealously. "Can I have a go? I've always wanted to use one of them."

Yami unclipped it from his arm, removed his deck and handed it over. I slipped it on, and nearly collapsed under the weight.

"Sheesh, these things are really heavy."

"No joke," Yugi sighed. Yami rubbed his arm and sat down again.

"Can I use it?"

"Go crazy," Yami smiled. "Do you have your deck?"

I felt in my pyjama pocket, and funnily enough, it was there. I took out the top card, and placed it on the panel. Magician's Valkyria formed in a flash of blinding light before me.

"Oh wow! Hi MV! I've always wanted to do that!" I squealed excitedly. MV nodded at me, at Yugi, and then lowered her head a bit lower for Yami. Yami frowned.

"Stop it." She gave a small smile, and the two of them stared at each other for a moment.

"Oh..." Yugi said slowly. "They're having a mind conversation."

"Really? That's cool!" I grinned excitedly. Yami shook his head suddenly.

"You can not be serious!" We stared at him, and he went red. "Um, sorry." MV sighed, and turned back to me.

"**It's an honour to serve in your deck Jennifer." **She said. Her voice wasn't what I'd expected. It was quite deep for a girl, with this strange ring in it. It made me want to listen to what she was saying.

"No problem. Glad you're enjoying it." She smiled again.

"**I consider it a duty, rather than a pleasure, Jennifer, but I'd say than serving in your deck is an interesting experience." **She turned around to Yami and Yugi. **"I have a feeling these two wish to duel you, and I believe the want is mutual." **

Yami looked at Yugi, and grinned. "You think right. Jenna, how about it?"

"Totally!" I cheered. "Who's first?"

Yugi shrugged. "Yami can go first."

"Wimp. Ok Yami, you're up!" I removed MV's card from the plate and pushed it back into my deck. Yami clicked his fingers and another Duel Disk appeared on his arm. We walked up to each other and swapped decks. My fingers trembled as I shuffled it. "I'm holding your deck! OMG!"

Yami snorted, but didn't say anything.

"Tongue tied?"

Yami too shrugged, but didn't speak.

"Be careful Jen. Yami turns into a different person when he duels." Yugi warned. Still shuffling, Yami laughed. I frowned. He did seem a little different. He handed over my deck, and I gave him his.

"Oh. Wait." He took his deck, leafed through and pulled out a card. Before I could see what it was, he slipped it into the middle of my deck. "Borrow that, and see how you go." He winked. I slammed the deck into the holder, and activated the slide out card plates with a dramatic pump of my arm. Yami grinned.

"Game Start." He breathed mysteriously. And disappeared.

"Where'd he go!" I looked around me. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Holy Ra Yami, that is so immature!"

"Aw, let up Yugi. I haven't had a fresh duel in aaaggggeeesss! I need a bit of fun!" Yami's familiar voice echoed around his soul room.

"But that's not fair on Jenna!" Yugi complained. Yami laughed, but this time, it was... different, as if he'd suddenly become a 10 year old. It was a young, carefree sort of laugh. And it was dead creepy.

"Mate, I know you said he became a different person, but this takes the biscuit!" I moaned at Yugi.

"He only ever does it in his soul room," Yugi explained. "All the memories overload him. Playing games makes him relax."

"Hurry UP Jenna! Getting bored here!"

"Stop being so childish Pharaoh!" Yugi yelled.

"No." I stopped him. "It's ok. I'll let him off. After all, he is a kid still." Yugi looked confused, so I continued. "He's got to be at least the same age as you."

"Do you think so?" Yugi's shoulders slumped and his head tilted to the side, interested.

"Well, he looks about that age. How old ARE you, out of interest."

"17."

"Midget." I giggled. "Y'see, he can't be more than 20, really. Short reign and all." Yugi nodded thoughtfully.

"All right boy Pharaoh! Let's see what you can do! What are the rules?"

"Oh I thought you'd never ask! First, you have to find me. Yugi can help you, he knows his way around here better than you do and he has the Millennium Puzzle to help him. Then, and only then do we duel. The game starts when you take your first step. And be careful! I haven't removed the traps just for you! There are things I don't want you finding!"

"That sounds dodgy..." I said darkly.

"Good Luck!" Yami's voice echoed a final time.

"C'mon Yugi! We have a Pharaoh to find!"


	9. Chapter 9: Yami get's awkward

**Me: Mehehe this is an awesome chapter I love it!**

**Yami: You would.**

**Me: Aw stop it! It's a good un!**

**Yugi: Remember, you're gonna do your YGOTAS special next chapter?**

**Me: Oh yeah, about that. I dunno if I will do it for Chapter 10 cos it'll ruin the flow of the story, so I may do it at the end as a kinda epilogue. Ok? Enjoy Chapter 9! (it's my fav to date!) **

Yugi walked slowly in front of me, the Millennium Puzzle pulsating softly with a golden glow. The further we got into the labyrinth of doors and stairs, the colder it got. My breath curled before me like mist, pure and white. I looked at Yugi, who had paused at a cross road. In ways, he was like my mist. Pure. It was evident he still had a lot to learn. I think it would kill him to know how evil Yami really was inside. Not now, but, in Season 0, before he and Yugi properly met, he would easily kill people, without fear, without mercy. He would blind men, trap them inside cards, do anything he had to.

But it was always for his friends. That's the reason he always gave. It was to save his friends.

When the two of them merged with me that day, I had felt part of his old self. The way Yami spoke was hard, steel like. I didn't like to think of him that way, but it was how he was.

Yugi on the other hand, was the one who always saved Yami. Saved him from himself. He was the one, who in the end, had cured Yami of his evil. Not entirely, but mostly. Yugi had made Yami hide all his evil inside him.

I felt a twinge inside me. I looked to the side at a large, unassuming door. I felt a burning pain rising from my gut into my chest. I turned, and took slow trembling steps towards it. Was this it? Was this the door?

"Penny for your thoughts!" Yugi said cheerfully, turning around.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled weakly.

"Pre duel jitters? I get 'em too. But, I've only ever dueled _with _Yami, not against him, so I wouldn't know what it's like."

I looked at the door again. "Don't go in there," Yugi said, suddenly serious.

"What's there?" I asked.

"Yami's worst memories. He locked them away. Forever. He swore he'd never open it again."

So that's where I knew it from. Second volume of YU-GI-OH Millennium World, when Yugi and the gang find themselves inside again. Yugi opens it and witnesses for a second time their duel with Kaiba, when Kaiba dared Yami to kill him, and Yami nearly did. That was one of the few times I was scared by Yami, and so was Yugi, who was the one who ultimately stopped him. That was what made Yami realise he needed to stop the evil games he played with his victims.

"He shouldn't forget them altogether. He just needs to learn from them." I stepped toward it again.

"Don't open the freaking door Jenna, I swear to Ra," Yami's voice boomed suddenly.

"I wasn't." I withdrew from it guiltily.

"Hurry up and find me already!" He commanded.

"Okay, okay keep your starfish wig on," I mumbled in annoyance, moving back to stand next to Yugi. "Where to next, short stuff?"

Yugi closed his eyes in thought, the Puzzle glowing a little brighter. "This way." He turned right, eyes still shut, as if in a trance. I followed obediently, the Duel Disk feeling heavy on my arm.

"How do you carry this thing around all the time?" I asked, making conversation. Yugi didn't reply, deep in concentration, so I contented myself by looking at the view, which there wasn't much of, just stairs and doors, the same as always, on and on and on...

"I don't carry it most of the time," Yugi suddenly replied. "Yami does." He hesitated. "I think Yami is trying to make the most of having a body again. Oh, I don't mind," He anticipated my thoughts. "I've had mine 17 years, he's not had his in 500,00 years. I'm all to happy to let him use mine because, I love him, y'know." He turned and looked at me. I felt a rush of warmth run through me, a little fuzzy feeling you get after Disney films.

"Yuge, a lot of people think you and Yami are like, um well..." I felt embarrassed.

"Together? Oh ew, Jen! Are you serious?" He rotated a 180 to face me. I nodded.

"It's not like that. He's part of me, the other me. It's like... Well, he's my brother. My- not so older brother. He always has my back, and I love him for that. He'll always be there for me, and I'll always be there for him." He cocked his head and smiled, eyes curved upwards.

He didn't know. He didn't know that they'd have to part ways, one day. And I didn't have the heart to tell him. I didn't want to make him go through the pain twice.

I knew he was torn when Yami left. I knew it was heartbreaking. A part of his soul was being taken away.

For a moment, I felt a little hate towards Yami. How could he do that to his best friend? But, then again, would _you _rather go on to eternal happiness, or stay trapped inside someone else's body?

It suddenly hit me that, I too was going to lose them. At one point, after they had fulfilled their purpose for being here, they would be able to go home. Would they go at all? Well, duh, of course they would, stupid girl...

"Jenna, are you alright? You're crying." Yugi asked with concern. I wiped a salty tear from my cheek with a shaky laugh.

"Mm-hmm. I'm ok. Nervous." Yugi nodded. "Yugi?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Where are we going?"

"I dunno," Yugi glanced briefly at the gold Puzzle. "But, the way we are going feels right."

"Keep going!" Yami's voice encouraged. "You're warm."

"It doesn't feel it!" I complained, rubbing my bare arms, scratching myself with the Duel Disk at the same time. I lowered my voice. "Do you know where Yami's True Room is?"

Yugi bit his lip, shaking his head. "No. Never found it. What do you think is in it?"

"Yami, at present." Yugi brightened.

"Maybe that's where we are going!"

"Ooh, you're good!" Yami praised. "But you're wrohhhnnnnggg!"

"Crap," I mumbled. "Ah well! I'm sure it'll still be a cool room!"

"Oh yeah, it's cool! You'll like it!" Yami gave that childish laugh again. "Aaannnndddd! You're getting warmer!"

"Good, I'm bored."

"So am I," I could almost imagine Yami's face. "Hurry up!"

"You must be used to servants waiting on you hand and foot, Your Majesty!"

"I don't-remember that..." Yami said softly, his voice very young again. Yugi's head dropped a bit.

"I'm really sorry pal."

"S'ok. Just get here."

Yugi's step quickened. "You got a lead?" I quizzed, jogging up to him. He nodded.

"Think so. Maybe." He rounded another corner, and the ground crumbled beneath us.

"Ahcrap ahcrap ahcrap!" I yelped as I dangled from the edge of the precipice. "Yami, you massive douche!"

Yami didn't reply, though I thought I could hear faint chuckling. "Creep! Nearly killing me! Sonuva..."

"Oh Jen! Language!" A voice sounded below me.

"Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you hanging onto my leg?"

"Yeah."

"How much do you weigh?"  
"That's a little personal Jen..." I could imagine him blushing.

"Be consoled, you weigh almost nothing."

"Damn," He mumbled.

"That's a good thing mate."

"Not really. It means I easily get kicked around at school."

"Not when I'm there to save you." Yami's voice said,a little louder, and from below. "Let go, I'll catch you."

I could tell Yugi was hesitating.

"I've always got you Yugi. I promise." Yami's voice reassured him softly.

"Not both of us at the same time?" Yugi asked finally.

"I'm not that strong, partner." Yami's bemused voice replied. "One at a time." I felt the grip on my leg loosen, and there was a long pause before a dulled thud.

"Is it a long fall?" My voice trembled as I spoke.

"No," I looked up in surprise to see Yami standing above me, arms crossed.

"This is a bit of a Shadi moment. Please don't let me die." I begged.

"I didn't let Shadi die. Do you think I'm gonna kill you?"

"Can you make your mind up soon, because this is really awkward!"

Yami laughed, and held out his hand. I gripped it, and he hauled me up. As my feet landed on the ledge, part of it crumbled away, and I fell into Yami, bowling him over onto the stone walkway. I stared down into his violet eyes for a moment, before I felt my cheeks begin to burn.

"You can get off me now," Yami reminded me. "I think you've cracked a rib."

"Sorry!" I leapt up, before frowning. "Hey! You don't have any rids, you liar!"

"Oh? Did you want to continue?" Yami raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, ah no!" I babbled, going beetroot red. Yami gave a cocky grin. "Do not give me the Egyptian Pharaoh charm!"

"I wasn't," He said, leaning back on his hands and looking me up and down. I scowled, and his face grew serious. "I wasn't, genuinely. I don't know where that came from... I'm sorry."

"No problem." I said absent mindedly. Inwardly though, I was having different thoughts. I knew the Pharaohs had a bit of a reputation with the women; was Yami really so different? Mind you, he didn't even remember his past, so he wouldn't know, but then again, this may all have been coming out of his subconscious...

Suddenly Yugi ran up, breathless, his pale face flushed pink. "Yami you big brute! You know I have shorter legs than you! Stop running ahead!" He looked at us excitedly. "So! Are you gonna duel now?"  
Yami rose almost regally, and dusted off his shirt. "I think not."  
"YAMI!" Yugi and I chorused.

"I think Jenna has had enough excitement for tonight. She still needs her rest. Maybe tomorrow, ok?"

"You meanie! I travelled all this way, and we aren't duelling!" I pouted. Yami held his hand for the duel disk, which I gave him back. "Can I still keep the mystery card?"

"For now," He nodded. "But I'll want it back."

"Of course."

"Come on Yugi," He turned around, and Yugi trotted after him.

"How do I get back?" I yelled.

"Go to sleep!" Was all I got in way of reply as they disappeared from sight. I flopped down onto the walkway with a sigh. I squeezed my deck, and then suddenly flicked through it. What had he given me?

But there was nothing. Nothing I didn't own. Except... I fanned out my deck on the ground and searched through. And there it was. Pot of Greed.

"But, I have a Pot of Greed," I mumbled, holding them side by side. That's when I noticed. The famous line that all the Yugioh characters seemed to quote every time they played the stupid card, was circled with a black pen.

"_This card lets the player draw two new cards from their deck." _

"No, why would he give me that?" I wondered aloud. "Oh well. It's not like he was going to give me a God card now was he? But I can dream. And talking of dreaming..."

I gathered up my cards, and lay down on my back, the cold stone seeping through me. "G'night guys," I whispered. And the darkness swept over me.


	10. Chapter 10: Some unfriendly faces

**Me: Hi guys! Because you've all been so patient and lovely, I'm double updating, so you have lots to read!**

**Yami: You're sucking up to them.**

**Me:*blushes* Sshhhh!**

**Yugi: I certainly looks like that...**

**Me: These two... why do I bother? Enjoy you guys!**

3 months later, and not a lot more had happened. I was prohibited from going to school because of "anti-social behaviour" so my parents got me a tutor in, which was humongously boring. And on top of that, I wasn't allowed on the Internet, which sucked, so I didn't really have much to do. I just kept playing Duel Monsters. Yami hadn't fulfilled his promise of a duel to me, but I could wait.

One afternoon, I was permitted to go up town myself while my parents busied themselves with work. I trawled up to the High Street and pressed my nose against the local GAME store window, wishing that they still sold "YU-GI-OH! Duellist of the Roses" since mine had broken after prolonged usage. (I loved that game. Yami found it interesting that he was allegedly Henry Tudor.)

So there I was, clouding up the window, when I noticed something in the reflection. Behind me, and around the corner of a small alley, there was a person in a baggy denim jacket, dark glasses and a headscarf leant against the wall. He looked a little dodgy, and he was looking in my direction. I narrowed my eyes, and moved away from the shop. He rose up from against the wall, and followed at a slow pace.

"Guys," I murmured. Yami and Yugi swished into place beside me. I'd taken to letting them rest inside of me when I was out in public, so I could still talk to them but not have to look at them. Just so it didn't look like I was talking to an invisible person. Which I was, in ways.

"Is that dude following me?"

Yugi nodded. "Yup. He looks creepy."

"I'm getting a feeling he's probably not as big a threat as you think Jen, so calm down." Yami assured me. I grunted softly.

"You always say stuff like that."

"I've faced bigger dangers than you have, so I think I'd recognise one when I saw it."

"But Pharaoh, he's trailing her." Yugi protested. Yami craned his neck around, checked him out, and then shrugged, turning back to us.

"It'll be fine."

This went on for a few minutes. I was getting more and more uneasy, and every time I stopped at a shop, he did too. He was walking closer and closer to me each time, and at one point, he even bumped me. I eventually stopped and faced him.

"Excuse me! Can I help you with something?"

He gave a grim smile. "Why yes, you can." In a flash, he had me around the neck, and a sharp flick knife against it. I gave a strangled cry of terror. I kicked and struggled, but he just squeezed tighter.

"Right little lady, you're coming with me!"

People in the street were giving me strange looks, but not ones of fear for my safety, or horror at the situation. More "OMG who is this weirdo?"

"Help! Help please!" I screamed, reaching out my hand desperately. An old man nodded as he walked past.

"It's certainly original." His wife walking with him tutted.

"I do dislike these street acts. Their quite awful."

Street act? How could they think me being attacked by a random man with a knife was a street act?

As I was dragged off further down the High Street, yelling at the top of my voice, the boys were desperately trying to help me in whatever way they could. Yugi ran at me, attempting to take control, but bounced off.

"Yami! I can't get through!" He said in a panicky voice. Yami went pale.

"How?..." He whispered.

Still wriggling furiously, I looked up at my attacker, and gave a gasp as he smiled back.

"You-you're-"

"Recognise me?" He stopped, giving the knife a little more pressure.

"Bandit Keith!" I breathed. "But, how?"

We were now rounding the corner of the alley I had first seen him in. A few passers-by had thrown me money for my "performance", despite the fact I was screaming, punching and crying like a baby while clutching my neck in pain. He let go of my neck, and flung me against a brick wall, where another pair of hands grabbed me.

"Bones!" I yelped. Bones, one of Bandit Keith's accomplices grinned savagely. Yami ran up to me.

"Jenna, make me visible so he can see me!"

"I can see you fine Yugi," Bandit Keith said nonchalantly. Yami whipped around in fury, his fists clenched.

"Let her go! Now!"

"Well well Mutou. I thought there was only one of you. Seems there's more hanging around. Who's this? Relative?"

Yugi gave a low growl quite unlike himself while he held onto my arm tightly.

"Quite a turn up for the books. How'd you get a hold of someone-some people I should say-like that, girl?" Bandit Keith addressed me, picking his teeth with his knife slowly. "Do you want the gold too?"

"Leave her out of this blockhead!" Yami roared. "We have her own fights, let her be!"

"Is Marik still controlling you? Please, push away the darkness Keith!" Yugi implored.

"Nah, I'm in total control of myself actually. And I'm having far to much fun to stop now. So, tell me girly," He leaned close to me. I turned away me head and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the smell of stale whisky. "How come we're here?"

"I don't know," I squeaked.

"I think you do sweetheart, because if you have the Mutou's hanging around with you, they're gonna know, and that means we have to know too. So-"

"We know as much as you do Keith!" Yugi butted in.

"Which is what? Because I know nothing Mutou. Not how or why I got to this damn place, so you're gonna tell me! Or at least, your friend is."

"We're from a cartoon show, and somehow, kids all over the planet have been drawing us out!" Yugi gushed everything out quickly. "That means if you're here too, someone must have drawn you out! You should find them, they may know more than we do..."

"I wouldn't subject anyone to Bandit Keith's company," Yami interrupted drily. "Especially when he reeks like a gutter after a Saturday night rave."

"Shut your damn mouth Mutou!" Bandit Keith hissed. Yami tilted his head back challengingly, an almost regal air surrounding him. "Stop acting like you're King of everything."

"I'm King of Games a whole lot more, so you can just be quiet Keith." Yami replied cooly.

"Wanna test it newbie?" Bandit Keith swept his arm out, and a Duel Disk beeped into life on his arm.

"I've been around longer than you think," Yami said with quiet authority. "But you're on." His own Duel Disk appeared, and the two got ready.

"LET'S DUEL!"

"I'm gonna be nice and let you start," Bandit Keith gave a gold toothed grin. Yami drew a hand and gave a confident grin.

"I play Queen's Knight, and end my turn."

Bandit Keith rolled his eyes. "That all you got? Well then, I play..."

He never finished his sentence. A scream erupted behind him, and there was a dull thunk as he was struck across the head. Bones yelped and let go of me.

"Sir? Sir?" He asked, before he too was felled.

"C'mon Wheeler. Let's go." A voice said in the shadows. There was the sound of feet running down the alley, and our saviour was gone. The boys helped me to my feet, but I was shaking all over.

"Wheeler!" I breathed excitedly. "That can only be one person!"

Yugi looked up at me, his eyes shining.

"Joey!"

**Me: OMFG it's Joey! Or is it? Muhahahaha!**

**Yami: It is.**

**Me: *stares* You evil boy... Anyhow, please review, I really appreciate it!  
Yugi: And your prize is me singing a song!**

**Me:(Maybe, if I can think of one. Would you like that? x)**


	11. Chapter 11: One day I'll forget it all

**Me: Yo ppl! Another chappy for you! It's short, but I like it. And I'm thinking you'd rather have short frequent chapter than long once-every-three-months chapters right?**

**Yami: Who care what anyone thinks?**

**Me: Ahem, Yugi's going to sing his song now as reward to my reviewers.**

**Yugi: It's Friday Friday, gotta get down on...**

**Me: NOT THAT SONG! Please enjoy. **

My parents discovered my little escapade, thought I was trying to beg money, and ruled that I wasn't allowed to leave the house without a "guard". Seriously, could my life really get any worse? Yami suggested that I could be a 5,000 year old spirit trapped inside a 17 year old boy. Yugi wasn't impressed.

"You're life has gotten better since I freed you!" He pouted.

"Of course it has, little one," Yami said gently. Something I'd notice was the fact that Yami had started using more affectionate terms for Yugi, something that was reminiscent of the Japanese animé. It hadn't been something that had worried me. That is, until I found the first twenty seven episodes of Season 0 in my computer history. (Yes, I broke the rules. But rules are made to be broken, right?)

That was bad. Season 0 hadn't been released in English because of the extremely violent content. I mean, I didn't find it too bad, only Yugi just got kicked around a little more, and Yami had an overly female voice. And he was even more violent than usual. Now I was worried. Watching all of this could spark bad memories for Yami and maybe even awaken something in him he was trying so desperately to hide. I didn't make a big thing, I just left it, but from then on I was a little more careful with when I used my laptop.

One afternoon, a few weeks after our encounter with Bandit Keith, I burst excitedly in on the boys playing snap with their decks. We'd found out that I could be in a different room to the boys while I was in the house, but I could only go so far away from them before they were forced to come with me. I was as if I was a magnet and they were a bunch of pins, but the further away I got, the stronger the attraction was.

Anyhow, I was totally excited and jumped right in-between them, scattering cards.

"Guess what?" I gushed. Yugi stared intently at me for a few seconds. "No mind reading!" I reprimanded. "Guess!"

"We don't know Jen. Tell us." Yami scooped up his cards before they all fell on the floor.

"My parents are taking me to the British Museum for my 14th birthday!" I squealed.

"Wow Jenna, that's so great!" Yugi said enthusiastically.

"You don't even know why that's so important!" I replied in the same tone of voice.

"No, not at all!" Yugi did the same voice again. I grinned.

"There's a new Ancient Egyptian exhibit on. I thought you'd both want to see it, Yami especially."

Yami's eyes lit up, but then they fell in realisation. "But... I'm not a real Pharaoh. I'm just a cartoon."

"But that doesn't matter! I thought maybe seeing some stuff from your homeland might spark some memories! Besides," I let a small amount of information slip. "You _are_ based on a real Pharaoh."

"I am?" Yami got excited. "Well, maybe it would help!"

That night while the boys slept, I pulled out every "Millennium World" manga comic I had and hid it. I wanted Yami to remember _some _memories, but not all of them. It was too soon for him to know.

"Burning the midnight oil Jen?" A voice interrupted me. Yami stood over me as I shoved the mangas down the back of my wardrobe. I opened my mouth to make up an excuse, but Yami shushed me. "Hey, it's ok. I know."

My heart was in my mouth. "You-know?"

"I know why you're hiding them. It's for my own good, I understand. I've been putting off reading them, even though they've been... calling me." He sat down cross-legged beside me.

"Calling?"

"They sit on that shelf every day looking at me. I can tell there's something inside them that will mean a lot to me one day, but now isn't the time, right?" He looked at me, and I was surprised to see a glint of tears on the corner of his eyes.

"Oh Yami, I'm sorry!" I whispered. "But I can't, you know I can't!"

Yami looked away from me at the poster blu-tacked above my bed. "One day Jenna, when we go back to our world, I'm going to forget that I'm a successful story. I'm going to forget I'm not real, I'm going to forget that I'm doing every duel for the pleasure of a fan base, or that I'm saving my friends not because they need me but because one man dictated it. I'm going to forget it all and it'll add to the thousands of other memories that I never knew I had and I'm going to live my life like I always did. But, if we never go back,"  
"Yami," I began.

"Jenna," He held up his hand. "If that happens, will you tell me what might have been?"

We locked eyes, and I nodded. "If there is ever a time when you cannot return, I will. I promise."

Yami nodded with me. "Thank you Jenna, from the bottom of my heart."

**Me: I thought that chapter gave a little more depth into Yami's dark and twisted mind.**

**Yami: Thanks...**

**Me: Love you too. And I love you guys, and I know you guys love me so much that you're gonna REVIEW! Really, I do appreciate it, but thanks to anyone who reads this anyhow, I'm so happy! Bye now!**


	12. Chapter 12: Birthday Kisses

"Jenna! Wake up!" A voice broke into my dreams. My eyes flickered open. Yugi was leant over me with an excited expression. I sat up. The city scape rolled slowly past the window of the train. My parents were gathering our bags as the Tannoy crackled.

"_The next stop is-London King's Cross, where this train will terminate."_

"We're here?" I asked sleepily. Yugi nodded. I looked about.

"Where's Yami?"

"At the food carriage."

"Oh, ok..." I ran my fingers through my hair, before frowning. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, you kinda touched his hand while you were asleep, so he went all visible and freaked your parents out. He decided to take advantage and go buy some food." Yugi explained.

"Remind me never to do that again." I glanced at my parents. "What did they do?"

"They thought he sat down when they weren't looking. They thought he was just being a perv or something. Well, your dad did. Your mum just thought he sat down cos there was no seats." Yugi giggled. "Oh!" He jumped slightly. "Yami's back!" He tapped the Millennium Puzzle. He widened his eyes, obviously having a conversation with his partner. "Wow, we're going to have a feast!"

"Leave me out why don't you?" I pouted, and Yami swished into existence, now fully _in_visible.

"It's for your birthday Jen." He informed me.

"Can I see?" I begged, but I was denied access to their Soul Room.

"We haven't finished putting the decorations up yet! Besides, it isn't your birthday until tomorrow!" Yugi winked, putting his fingers into the peace sign.

"You guys!"

We collected our baggage, and got a taxi to the hotel. It was a really beautiful Hotel. My parents had really splashed out. They said it was because I'd had a hard year and they were happy with how well I was handling it. Some excuse it turned out to be.

That night, I lay wide awake in bed, anxiously watching the clock, waiting for 12 o'clock. I would be 14! Some how, I felt older already. I know it was only a year, but I felt a little like I was more mature. This year had brought a lot on me, and I think, despite all the mess, it had done me some good. I feel like I had matured in ways, even if my parents didn't see it.

All these thoughts swimming around my head were making me sleepy, and despite all my attempts, I couldn't stay awake for midnight.

"Jenna?" Yugi's voice awoke me. I sat up in Yami's spirit room with a snap and looked about me in awe.

Red and Green paper rings were strewn about the stairs and doors, feeling vaguely reminiscent of a Christmas party. There was a table opposite me with a large chicken and potato dish, along with a bowl of crisps and some pretzels. I stood up and was greeted by Yami, holding a pink iced birthday cake, the 14 birthday candles illuminating his smiling face. Yugi ran to his side excitedly and they burst into a rendition of "Happy Birthday to You", Yami albeit slightly reluctantly. By this point I was in tears.

"Oh, you guys! You didn't need to... Oh!"

"Make a wish Jen," Yami held out the cake. I shut my eyes and blew out the candles.

"_I wish we could stay like this forever and ever and never end ever!," _I wished without thinking. In a frenzied burst of hyper active-ness, I had said the first thing that came into my mind. Immediately, I took it back. I didn't want Yami and Yugi to stay prisoner to me forever, but somewhere, deep in my heart, the selfish side of me cried out for their eternal companionship. They were the two truest friends that I'd ever had, and I wanted it to stay like that.

I opened my eyes. Yugi clapped excitedly, and Yami smiled. We caught eyes as he did so, and my heart leapt as I saw a dull light behind his eyes.

"_He knows! He read my mind!" _I cursed my foolishness. Yugi called to us and I cut the cake with aid of a fancy looking knife, probably some ceremonial one that Yami had.

A few moments later and we were sat upon the stairs, munching on chicken with a delightful pretzel and potato topping and cake to match. We ate the cake first though, in a weird backwards meal.

"Are you happy Jenna?" Yugi asked.

"Am I happy? I'm ecstatic! You two are so great! This is the best birthday already and it's only just starting!"

Yugi smiled. "It was all Yami's idea really. He organised most of it. I iced the cake though. Did you like it?"

The cake sported a fetching Dark Magician Girl design, bright sparkles erupting from her wand.

"It was lovely, thank you." I hugged him. Yami had said nothing in the past few minutes, but suddenly rose and put his plate to one side.

"Jenna, would you come with me?"

Yugi rose with me, but Yami put out his hand. "I'd rather you stayed here partner. We won't be long."

"Ok." Yugi agrees sweetly and proceeded to stuff his face with cake.

Yami and I walked together until we were out of Yugi's sight.

"Jenna, I had a dream last night. Would you mind if I told you it?"

"Not at all."

Yami breathed in. "Last night, I was standing on a ledge with a dark pit stretching in front of me. I was in a duel, but the pit was so wide I couldn't see my opponent. I was using Magician's Valkyria and we were just going "in for the kill" when my opponent activated a trap card. It was one I've never seen before. It was a chair, with arm and leg clamps. Can you picture it?"

I affirmed that I could think of something like it. Yami continued.

"It clamped Magician's Valkyria down and began to... I can't really explain. It was hurting her, she was in great pain. Then, she just... snapped, and the force of her snap threw me away from her. I called out, but I couldn't find her." The Pharaoh looked hard at me.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked, a little perplexed to why he would be telling me this.

"You don't know anything about this?"

"No."

"You're lying."

I was horrified. "I certainly am not! Why would I lie to you?"

"You won't tell me about my past when I ask! Is that not like lying to me Jenna?" Yami's voice was accusing. I was close to tears.

"How dare you? You know why I do that Yami! You kno-oh!"

Yami grabbed me by the collar and pushed me up against the wall.

"Lying little sneak. All you are is a little liar with selfish ambitions. You don't want to help us, you're just keeping us here to fulfil your sick little fan-girl fantasies!" He hissed into my face.

"Yami no! No! I'd never-"

I was cut off as Yami slammed me harder against the wall, and in a weird turn of events, kissed me.

Holy Ra, that was the first and best kiss I'd ever had. It was exactly what I'd imagined my first kiss to be like, except I was a bit more emotionally charged with anger and crying. I can't even describe what it was like, but my head literally imploded. Memories and images of the spirit kissing me deluged my consciousness, overwhelming every other feeling I had. All I could think of was him, lost in the twisted, confusing moment as our kiss deepened...

And then it was over. Yami let go of my collar and I dropped to the floor like a limp rag doll. As my head was clearing, I spotted Yami leant back against the wall opposite me, palms pressed to the smooth stone. He was panting slowly, and when he saw me staring he gave the smallest shake of his head.

"Forgive me Jenna," He said in the quietest possible voice, his tone childlike. "I didn't want to go that far, but it was necessary."

"Why?" I whispered too.

"I had to get you upset so your mind would be open to me. When a person gets emotional, they lose their grip on what memories they shelter most. The kiss was the final stage. I knew it would surprise you and I'd be able to get deeper into your mind."

"I swear, if you've been looking up your past, I will actually sock you!" I stood shakily, furious. Yami straightened his back.

"I give you my word that I wasn't. I just had my suspicions about something, I needed to check."

"You could have just asked me Pharaoh!" I yelled. Yami turned away from me.

"You don't understand Jenna. I don't fully either, but I know I will at some point." He looked back at me. "Yugi's been waiting long enough, eh? We need to get onto the business of your presents."

**Me: Hey ya'll! How are you? I'm not dead, you'll mostly be pleased to hear...**

**I really regret to say this, cos I never ever wanted to say it about a story, but Close Encounters is going on a bit of a hiatus. I have a shed load of exams coming up in May/June and I honestly cannot spare the time to write this particular story. (My Tintin fic is being uploaded sometime in the next couple of weeks cos that's quite an easy story, I can sorta put myself on cruise control with that one KWIM?) I apologise to all the new people who have started following this story (and the faithful old ones) cos you're not getting updates for a while. My deadline for uploading Close Encounters chapter 13 is July 14th so check back then for more!**

**(Please R&R if you can find the time, I really apprectiate it. Thank you for all being so loyal, it makes me really happy! (cheesy sniff lol) Red xxx**


End file.
